Man Down
by Aul Ondubu
Summary: Kai adalah seorang pengedar narkoba yang telah lama menjadi incaran para polisi. Ia sangat mencintai Sehun, tapi terkadang ia membuat Sehun lelah. Sehun ingin Kai berhenti melakukan bisnis kotor itu, tapi Kai selalu mengabaikannya. KaiHun here! Inspired by Rihanna's song, Man Down. Yaoi, One Shot, DLDR!


**A KaiHun Fanfiction**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FF ini terinspirasi dari salah satu lagu milik Rihanna yang berjudul Man Down.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pair: KaiHun (KaixSehun)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: EXO adalah sepenuhnya milik diri mereka sendiri, orang tua, dan tentunya Tuhan mereka. Tetapi untuk ff ini adalah sepenuhnya milik saya, dan dimohon untuk tidak menjiplak maupun mengakuinya sebagai milik Anda.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rated: M (PG 18+).**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Genre: Romance, Crime, Tragedy, Smut, Songfict, and absolutely YAOI.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning!**

**.**

**.**

**FF ini berisikan konten tentang kriminalitas, pembunuhan, narkotika, dan seksualitas.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Aul_Ondubu presents:**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kai, berhenti!" Seorang lelaki bertubuh jangkung dengan kulit tan-nya yang mempesona itu terlihat menghentikan langkah saat namanya disebut dari arah yang berlawanan.

Ia membalikkan tubuhnya, lalu tersenyum kecil saat melihat seorang lelaki berambut hitam pekat yang berlari menghampirinya. "Zitao," gumamnya.

"Aku butuh barang itu nanti malam." bisik Zitao seraya memandang ke sekelilingnya, memastikan tak ada seorang pun yang mendengarkan.

"Apa kau akan mengadakan pesta lagi?" tanya Kai yang juga balas berbisik sambil sesekali ia selingi dengan suara batuk.

"Ya, tentu saja." Zitao menyeringai kecil. "Kita butuh hiburan, kawan. Bawakan barang itu ke apartemenku nanti malam, tepat pukul sepuluh."

Kai menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti, dan ia pun kembali melanjutkan langkahnya tanpa sekalipun mengucapkan salam untuk salah seorang sahabatnya yang berasal dari Cina. Di tengah hembusan angin musim gugur yang menerpa tubuh jangkungnya, Kai kembali mengeratkan lilitan syal hitam di lehernya. Ia kemudian melesakkan sebelah tangannya ke dalam saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sebungkus rokok yang hanya tersisa sebatang. Sambil menggerutu pelan karena ia harus kembali mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang lagi hari ini untuk membeli dua bungkus rokok, Kai pun menyelipkan rokok itu di celah bibir tebalnya sembari mengarahkan pemantik api yang menyala untuk membakar ujung rokok. Desahan lega terdengar dari bibirnya saat kepulan asap yang ia hirup dari rokok itu kembali memenuhi kerongkongannya.

Sebelum melanjutkan langkahnya, Kai meraih ponselnya yang tersembunyi di dalam saku jaket. Ia menekan belasan digit nomor yang telah dihafalnya di luar kepala sambil tetap menghirup rokoknya. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada tembok dari sebuah bangunan kokoh yang ada di sampingnya sambil menunggu panggilannya tersambung dan dijawab oleh seseorang yang ia yakini pasti saat ini masih bergelung di bawah selimutnya.

_"Ada apa?"_ sahut seorang pria di line seberang dengan suaranya yang serak.

"Kau sudah bangun?" tanya Kai sambil menahan tawanya. "Suaramu terdengar seperti desahan di telingaku."

_"Sialan,"_ lelaki di line seberang mengumpat kesal. _"Aku baru saja terbangun tiga puluh detik yang lalu karena ponselku yang meraung-raung. Jika bukan hal penting, cepat tekan tombol merah yang ada di ponselmu dan biarkan aku tidur."_

"Tidur lagi?!" dengus Kai geli. "Ini sudah siang, sayang. Sampai kapan kau akan bergelung di bawah selimut tebalmu itu, huh?"

_"Sampai bokongku tidak sakit lagi."_ sahut lelaki itu kesal.

"Hei, apakah aku bermain terlalu kasar semalam?" tanya Kai sedikit cemas. Bagaimanapun juga, ia tidak mungkin diam begitu saja saat kekasihnya kesakitan seperti saat ini. "Sehun-ah, jawab aku." tambahnya saat lelaki yang ia panggil dengan nama Sehun itu tidak menjawab pertanyaannya melainkan hanya mendesis kesakitan.

_"Tidak apa-apa, Kai. Aku baik-baik saja."_ ujar Sehun pada akhirnya.

"Aku akan ke apartemenmu sekarang. Kau ingin kubawakan makanan atau―" Kai menggantung ucapannya dan kembali menyeringai kecil. "Kau ingin memakanku?"

Suara teriakan dan segala sumpah serapah yang dilontarkan oleh Sehun sebagai bentuk pelampiasan rasa kesalnya untuk segumpal otak mesum milik kekasihnya hanya ditanggapi dengan kekehan kecil oleh Kai. "Sudahlah, cepat bersihkan tubuhmu. Aku akan sampai di sana sepuluh menit lagi."

_"Baiklah, aku menunggumu."_

Setelah kembali menggoda Sehun untuk yang terakhir kalinya sebelum memutuskan sambungan telepon, Kai kemudian menginjak puntung rokoknya yang telah ia buang ke tanah dan kembali menegakkan tubuhnya, bersiap untuk kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju sebuah apartemen kecil milik Sehun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sementara itu di lain tempat, Sehun berusaha untuk bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya dan beranjak meraih celana pendeknya yang tergeletak di dekat pintu masuk. Dengan gerakan yang sedikit kaku sambil diiringi sumpah serapah dari bibirnya, Sehun pun akhirnya berhasil memakai celana pendek berwarna hitam itu untuk menutupi selangkangannya yang ia biarkan tak tertutupi apapun sejak semalam. Sehun kemudian memunguti pakaiannya yang berceceran di lantai, begitu juga dengan sebuah kondom berisikan cairan semen yang digunakan oleh Kai semalam. Sambil berjengit jijik, Sehun pun kemudian melemparkan benda itu ke dalam kantung sampah yang ada di sudut kamarnya.

Ia kemudian beralih membereskan tempat tidurnya yang terlihat begitu kacau sebelum akhirnya masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Untuk yang ke sekian kalinya, Sehun kembali mengumpat dan menyebut-nyebut nama Kai dalam sumpah serapahnya saat bokongnya kembali terasa perih saat bersentuhan dengan air. Sehun berdiri di bawah shower yang mengalirkan air dingin sambil menyabuni tubuhnya yang dipenuhi oleh bercak-bercak merah samar, hasil karya bibir tebal Kai yang telah menjelajahi tubuhnya semalaman.

Cukup lama Sehun menggosok tubuhnya yang terasa begitu lengket sampai benar-benar bersih dan beraroma mint segar, bukan lagi bau sperma dan aroma seks seperti sebelumnya. Lima menit setelahnya, Sehun mematikan shower dan melilitkan sebuah handuk untuk menutupi area pinggang dan selangkannya, lalu melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi dan kembali ke kamarnya.

Sehun tidak terkejut saat melihat Kai yang entah sejak kapan telah berada di dalam kamarnya. Ia hanya melirik sekilas pada lelaki berkulit tan yang kini duduk bertelanjang dada di atas tempat tidurnya sambil merokok dan membolak-balikkan majalah otomotif edisi lama milik Sehun.

"Kau membawakanku makanan?" tanya Sehun sambil mengeluarkan pakaiannya dari dalam lemari.

"Ada di dapur." sahut Kai yang masih saja sibuk dengan bacaannya.

Sehun hanya menggumam dan mengangguk affirmatif menanggapi jawaban Kai yang acuh tak acuh. Ia kemudian membuka lilitan handuk yang melingkari pinggangnya dan berganti pakaian di hadapan Kai seolah tanpa beban. Toh, ia sudah terbiasa melakukan hal ini. Dan Kai pun pastinya sudah begitu hafal dengan seluruh lekuk tubuh Sehun yang sering ia jelajahi hampir setiap malam. Tapi meski begitu, Kai tetap tidak bisa mengelak jika ia seringkali mencuri-curi pandang ke arah Sehun yang saat ini baru saja memakai kaus putih. Dan ketika Sehun baru saja hendak memakai celana dalam, sebuah suara menginterupsinya.

"Tidak usah pakai celana dalam." ujar Kai santai sambil membalik majalahnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sehun bingung.

"Supaya aku tidak perlu membuka terlalu banyak kain yang menutupi selangkanganmu." Kai memandang Sehun dengan tatapan jahilnya. Ia terlihat ingin mengulas sebuah seringai, tapi ia justru mendengus menahan tawanya.

Sehun berdecak kesal dan menatap Kai malas, tapi ia tetap melakukan apa yang diminta oleh Kai. Ia mengembalikan celana dalamnya yang tidak jadi dipakai dan beralih memakai sebuah boxer berwarna hitam yang sedikit longgar. Sesaat setelah menata rambut kecokelatannya yang basah, Sehun lalu berjalan menghampiri Kai yang masih saja sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri. Sehun berdiri di samping tempat tidur, merampas majalah yang dibaca oleh Kai dan membuangnya ke sembarang arah. Tak lupa, ia pun ikut merampas sebatang rokok yang terjepit di celah bibir Kai dan menggantinya dengan sebuah lumatan kecil yang membuat lelaki berkulit tan itu terbuai. Ia menahan tengkuk Sehun dan membalas lumatannya dengan senang hati.

"Aku lapar. Temani aku makan." ujar Sehun sesaat setelah menyudahi kegiatan saling membelit lidah di antara keduanya. "Kai, ayolah..." rengek Sehun sambil menarik-narik tangan Kai saat lelaki itu tetap bergeming di tempatnya.

"Dasar manja." cibir Kai yang telah berhasil mengambil kembali rokoknya. "Apa kau mau kusuapi juga, sayang?" goda Kai seraya mengecup sekilas bibir Sehun dan merangkul pundaknya.

"Aku bukan anak kecil, Kai." sahut Sehun yang ikut melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Kai sambil tertawa kecil.

Keduanya lalu beranjak menuju sebuah meja makan kecil yang ada di ruang tengah. Sehun meninggalkan Kai yang kini menyalakan televisi di ruang tengah, sementara ia berjalan ke arah dapur. Di dekat kompor ia melihat sekotak nasi yang juga sudah dilengkapi dengan lauk pauk di dalamnya, tipikal nasi bekal yang biasa dijual di minimarket untuk para pegawai kantoran. Sehun meraih sekotak nasi itu dan kembali menghampiri Kai yang saat ini sibuk berkutat dengan ponselnya.

"Dari siapa?" tanya Sehun yang kini telah terduduk di samping Kai.

"Zitao." jawab Kai singkat, namun berhasil membuat pergerakan Sehun terhenti seketika.

Ia terlihat urung menyuapkan nasi ke dalam mulutnya dan beralih memandang Kai skeptis. "Kau masih berurusan dengan Zitao?" tanyanya datar.

Kai, yang merasakan perubahan atmosfer begitu mendadak dari Sehun, segera mematikan ponselnya dan tersenyum kecil pada kekasihnya. "Bukan hal penting, dia hanya ingin memastikan bahwa aku akan mengirimkan barangnya tepat waktu."

"Barang?" tanya Sehun tajam. "Kai, jangan katakan padaku jika kau masih menjual barang-barang itu untuknya."

"Memang seperti itu kenyataannya." jawab Kai tak acuh sembari menyalakan sebatang rokok baru.

Sehun mendengus cukup keras dan memandang Kai dengan tatapan kecewanya. "Sudah berapa kali kukatakan padamu? Berhentilah menjual dan mengedarkan narkoba, Kai. Itu bukan bisnis yang bagus untuk dilakukan."

"Lalu kau berharap aku melakukan apa? Kembali pada keluarga lamaku dan hidup tanpa sepeser uang pun?" tanya Kai sinis. "Aku butuh uang, Sehun-ah. Dan bisnis ini selalu memberikanku uang yang berlimpah untuk bersenang-senang."

"Bersenang-senang," ulang Sehun sambil tersenyum hambar. "Apa kau juga hanya ingin bersenang-senang saat bersamaku?"

Kai terdiam, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Ia hanya memain-mainkan sebatang rokok di tangannya alih-alih menatap Sehun.

"Sudah kuduga kau tidak bisa menjawabnya." ujar Sehun pelan. Ia tersenyum pahit dan meletakkan sendoknya, lebih memilih untuk meneguk segelas air putih untuk kerongkongannya yang tiba-tiba terasa kering.

"Berhentilah bicara seperti itu." Kai berujar lirih. Ia menarik Sehun untuk duduk menghadapnya dan memberikannya sebuah ciuman yang dalam, berharap hal itu bisa meyakinkan Sehun. "Aku benar-benar mencintaimu, tapi aku tidak bisa melepaskan bisnis ini begitu saja."

"Berhentilah Kai," pinta Sehun putus asa. "Berhentilah melakukan bisnis itu. Kumohon."

Lagi, Kai tidak menjawab ucapan Sehun. Ia hanya tersenyum kecil dan kembali memberikan sebuah ciuman yang dalam untuk Sehun. Dan Sehun, yang tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, hanya mengikuti permainan yang telah dimulai oleh Kai dan memperdalam ciumannya. Ia mengabaikan makanannya yang belum sempat ia sentuh dan beralih mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Kai. Ia yang sebelumnya ada di samping Kai kini telah terduduk di atas pangkuannya.

Desahan yang tertahan dan suara kecipak dari saliva yang saling bercampur seolah menjadi pertanda betapa bergairahnya kegiatan sepasang sejoli itu. Lalu Sehun memejamkan matanya dan sedikit mengerang merasakan bibir Kai yang kini merangkak turun dan membelai leher jenjangnya dengan lembut. Kausnya terlepas dan Kai melemparnya ke sembarang arah.

Sebelah tangan Kai menahan tengkuk Sehun, sementara tangan lainnya memeluk pinggang Sehun yang sudah setengah berbaring di lantai. Tangan Sehun melingkar di leher Kai, merasakan tubuhnya lebih dekat lagi. Mengerti akan keinginan Sehun, Kai pun memperdalam ciumannya dan membelai bibir Sehun dengan lidahnya, berharap bibir itu terbuka. Sehun pun mengabulkannya dengan membuka bibirnya perlahan, memberi celah untuk Kai. Lidah Kai merayap masuk dan menyapa lidah Sehun dengan lembut.

Kai menjauhkan tubuhnya sejenak, lalu ia menurunkan kepalanya lagi dan kembali menyerang leher Sehun. Ia dapat merasakan nafas Sehun yang tercekat dan hal itu rupanya membuat Kai ingin lebih menggoda Sehun dalam gairah yang tak terbendung.

Entah sejak kapan, kini keduanya telah berbaring di lantai dengan tubuh tegap Kai yang menindih tubuh kurus Sehun. Sekali lagi, Sehun kembali terseret dalam pusaran kenikmatan yang terasa begitu manis saat bibir Kai turun dan menciumi dadanya yang terbuka. Kepalanya terdongak ke belakang saat bibir Kai mencecap satu titik sensitive disana, nafasnya tersengal dan dia hanya mampu mengerang dan meremas rambut Kai sebagai bentuk pelampiasan kenikmatan yang kini menderanya tanpa ampun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suara getaran dari ponselnya memaksa Kai untuk membuka kedua matanya. Ia melepaskan rangkulan tangannya yang memenjarakan tubuh Sehun dan meraih ponselnya yang ada di meja nakas, berkedip-kedip menandakan adanya sebuah panggilan masuk. Kai melirik sekilas ke arah Sehun yang masih terlelap dengan pulas, lalu beranjak meninggalkan tempat tidur menuju beranda kamar Sehun setelah memakai kembali celananya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kai tanpa basa-basi pada Zitao yang meneleponnya.

_"Di mana kau?"_ Zitao balas bertanya alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan Kai lebih dulu.

"Aku di apartemen kekasihku," sahut Kai sambil menyalakan sebatang rokok. "Cepat katakan apa maumu, aku tidak mau Sehun terbangun."

_"Bisa kau kirimkan barang itu sekarang?"_ ujar Zitao dengan suaranya yang terdengar aneh di telinga Kai. Suaranya bergetar, dan giginya bergemeletuk seperti suara orang yang menggigil kedinginan.

"Tapi ini baru pukul delapan! Kau memintaku untuk mengatar barang itu―"

_"Fuck! Kirimkan saja barang itu sekarang."_ Zitao mendesis tajam, tapi hal itu justru membuat Kai tertawa meremehkan.

"Kau sakaw lagi, eh?" tanya Kai sambil mendengus jijik.

_"Jangan banyak tanya! Kirimkan barang itu sekarang, dan aku akan memberikan uang lebih untukmu."_

"Kau tahu betul apa yang kuinginkan, bung." sahut Kai menyeringai senang. "Aku akan sampai di aprtemenmu dalam sepuluh menit. Pastikan dirimu tetap bernafas sampai aku datang. Aku tidak dibayar untuk melihat mayat orang sakaw, asal kau tahu saja."

_"Cepatlah, brengsek!"_ umpat Zitao kesal.

Kai hanya tertawa pelan menanggapinya dan segera mematikan sambungan telepon. Ia kemudian memadamkan rokoknya yang masih tersisa setengah dan memakai kaus biru dongker miliknya yang tergeletak di lantai. Ia kembali menghampiri Sehun yang masih terlelap dan mengecup bibirnya sekilas setelah membenahi letak selimut yang menutupi tubuh polos kekasihnya.

Kai baru saja hendak membalikkan tubuhnya dan bersiap pergi meninggalkan tempat itu, tapi sebuah tangan lain menarik ujung kausnya dan menghentikan pergerakannya. Kai menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati Sehun yang kini menatapnya dalam.

"Kau mau ke mana?" tanya Sehun.

"A-aku hanya ingin ke minimarket," dusta Kai sambil menunjukkan bungkus rokoknya yang telah kosong. "Rokokku habis dan aku ingin membeli bebarapa bungkus lagi untuk besok."

"Oh," sahut Sehun singkat. Ia melepaskan pegangannya pada ujung kaus Kai dan kembali berbaring dengan nyaman di tempat tidurnya, mencoba untuk kembali tertidur.

"Semudah itu?" gumam Kai tak percaya saat dilihatnya Sehun telah kembali terlelap. "Seharusnya kupakai saja alasan seperti ini sejak dulu." Kai tertawa pelan dan kembali mengecup bibir Sehun sebelum akhirnya benar-benar pergi meninggalkan apartemen Sehun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jalanan yang cukup padat di kawasan elit Gangnam membuat Kai mau tak mau memakai tudung kepala yang ada di jaketnya dan berjalan dengan kedua tangannya yang tersembunyi dalam saku jaket, memastikan 'barang itu' tetap aman bersamanya. Ia meninggalkan mobilnya di tempat yang cukup jauh dari kawasan sebuah apartemen mewah yang ia tuju, sengaja untuk tidak memarkirkannya di area parkir. Dengan sedikit tergesa ia mempercepat langkahnya saat ponselnya kembali bergetar dan menunjukkan pesan dari Zitao yang menyuruhnya untuk lebih cepat.

Kai masuk ke dalam lift yang akan membawanya ke lantai teratas dari apartemen itu dan segera berlari ke kamar yang terletak di paling ujung saat pintu lift kembali membuka. Baru saja ia memencet bel yang ada di dekat interkom, tapi pintu kamar bernomor 1012 itu segera membuka dengan cepat. Kai cukup terkejut saat melihat kondisi Zitao yang terlihat begitu menyedihkan. Tubuhnya menggigil, matanya terlihat cekung, dan kulitnya pun terlihat begitu pucat.

"Masuklah." ucap Zitao singkat sambil menggeser tubuhnya, memberi jalan bagi Kai untuk masuk.

"Zitao, kau benar-benar terlihat kacau." ujar Kai prihatin.

"Sudahlah, jangan banyak komentar." desis Zitao geram. "Mana barang yang kuminta?"

Kai membuka tudung kepalanya, mengeluarkan sebuah bungkusan kecil yang tersembunyi dalam salah satu saku jaket, dan menyerahkannya pada Zitao. Zitao sendiri, tanpa basa-basi, segera mengambil bungkusan kecil berisikan morfin yang ia inginkan. Zitao kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah alat suntik yang ia simpan di dalam laci dan duduk membelakangi Kai yang kini terlihat lebih tertarik dengan tumpukan majalah dewasa miliknya.

Ujung jarum menelusup ke dalam lapisan kulit, dan desahan penuh rasa puas pun segera keluar dari celah bibir Zitao saat merasakan sensasi tersendiri dari morfin yang ia suntikkan ke dalam intravena. Tubuhnya berhenti menggigil dan tergantikan dengan kepalanya yang mendadak terasa berat namun memberikan efek yang luar biasa untuknya. Zitao melepaskan jarum suntik yang masih menancap di lengannya dan melirik ke arah Kai yang kini telah duduk di sofa apartemennya.

"Kai, kau bawa ganja?" tanya Zitao dengan suaranya yang terdengar seperti orang mabuk.

Ia tersenyum-senyum tanpa alasan yang pasti dan beranjak berdiri dengan tubuhnya yang sedikit sempoyongan. Ia bahkan hanya tertawa saat lututnya membentur sudut meja. Kai menutup majalah dewasa yang sedang ia baca dan menatap Zitao dengan sebelah alisnya yang terangkat.

"Sejak kapan kau memakai ganja?" tanya Kai heran. "Kukira kau hanya kecanduan morfin."

Zitao kembali terkekeh lirih sebelum menghempaskan tubuh tegapnya di samping Kai. "Aku memang tidak pernah memakai ganja, tapi aku pernah mencobanya sekali dengan kekasihku."

"Hei, sejak kapan Joonmyeon si kutu buku itu jadi seorang pemakai sepertimu?" tanya Kai sambil menyeringai.

"Haruskah aku menjawabnya?" sahut Zitao santai.

"Sepertinya kau benar-benar memberikan pengaruh yang buruk untuk anak itu, bung." Kai menyikut rusuk Zitao dan tertawa kecil.

"Seperti kau tidak saja." balas Zitao seraya mengambil sebungkus rokok miliknya yang ada di atas meja. Ia membakar ujung rokok itu dan menambahkan, "Sehun juga jadi pecandu sex sejak berpacaran denganmu, kan?"

"Tapi setidaknya dia bukan seorang junkiest seperti dirimu." Kai mengambil sebatang rokok milik Zitao dan ikut menyalakannya.

"Terkadang aku heran," ujar Zitao sambil menghembuskan asap rokok yang sebelumnya ia hirup. "Kau itu seorang pengedar, tapi kenapa kau tidak pernah memakainya?"

Kai tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Zitao. Ia kembali menyandarkan tubuhnya pada punggung sofa dan menghirup sebatang rokok yang baru saja ia nyalakan. "Kalau aku memakai sendiri barang-barang yang kujual, lalu dari mana aku bisa mendapatkan uang?" jawab Kai sambil mendengus cukup keras. "Sekarang, mana uangku? Aku harus segera kembali ke apartemen Sehun sebelum dia curiga."

Zitao pun beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan mengeluarkan sebuah amplop cokelat berisikan uang yang ia simpan di dalam laci yang sama tempat ia menyimpan alat suntiknya. Zitao melemparkan amplop yang cukup tebal itu pada Kai, dan lelaki berkulit tan itu pun segera menangkapnya. Kai kemudian membuka amplop itu dan tersenyum senang saat melihat jumlahnya yang lebih banyak dari kesepakatan mereka.

"Berikan aku ganja, dan semua uang yang ada di dalam amplop itu milikmu." ujar Zitao.

"Kau bisa mengandalkanku, kawan." sahut Kai menyeringai senang ke arah Zitao.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sepasang tungkai jenjang milik Sehun membawanya melangkah memasuki sebuah coffee shop yang terletak tidak terlalu jauh dari apartemennya. Sebelah tangannya terulur ke depan dan mendorong sebuah pintu kaca di hadapannya. Sejenak ia hanya berdiri di tempatnya sambil menelusuri segala sudut di tempat itu, mencari seorang pria berambut kecokelatan yang telah berjanji untuk menemuinya di tempat ini.

Dan ternyata di sanalah dia, duduk seorang seorang diri sebuah meja yang ada di dekat jendela. Sehun tersenyum senang saat mendapati lelaki itu telah datang terlebih dulu, dan ia pun kembali melangkahkan kakinya mendekati meja yang ditempati oleh lelaki itu.

"Chanyeol hyung," sapa Sehun seraya mengambil tempat di hadapan lelaki yang ia panggil dengan Chanyeol.

"Oh, Sehun-ah.. Kau sudah datang?" Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar ponsel dan membalas senyuman Sehun.

"Maaf, apa aku membuatmu menunggu terlalu lama, hyung?" tanya Sehun sedikit merasa bersalah karena ia memang datang sedikit terlambat dari waktu yang telah ia janjikan.

"Aish, tentu saja tidak." kilah Chanyeol sambil tersenyum kecil. "Oh, ya, kau ingin minum apa?"

"Hm, frape saja." sahut Sehun.

"Oh, baiklah."

Chanyeol kemudian memanggil seorang waiter dan memesan segelas frape yang diinginkan oleh Sehun beserta sepotong muffin cokelat untuk dirinya sendiri. Mereka berbasa-basi sebentar sambil menunggu pesanan datang. Dan sekitar lima menit setelahnya, seorang waiter kembali menghampiri meja mereka dengan membawa pesanan mereka. Chanyeol tersenyum kecil dan menganggukkan kepalanya pada waiter itu sebagai tanda terima kasih, sedangkan Sehun langsung meminum minumannya.

"Pelan-pelan saja, Sehun-ah." tegur Chanyeol seraya mengulum senyum dan meraih cangkir minumannya yang berisikan espresso. "Kita masih punya banyak waktu."

"Maaf hyung, aku benar-benar haus." Sehun tertawa kecil dan kembali meminum minumannya hingga tersisa separuh.

"Jadi apa sebenarnya yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?" tanya Chanyeol yang kini memandang Sehun intens. "Apa ini tentang kekasihmu―Kai?"

Sehun menghela nafas panjangnya dan mengangguk perlahan. "Aku benar-benar tidak tahu lagi bagaimana harus menghadapinya." Sehun berujar lirih dengan pandangannya yang tetap terpaku pada gelas minumannya. "Aku sudah berulang kali memperingatkannya, tapi dia selalu mengabaikanku. Aku mencintainya, tapi aku tidak ingin jika dia terus-menerus seperti ini. Ini sama sekali bukan bisnis yang sehat untuk seorang mahasiswa muda seperti Kai."

"Ini pasti jadi hal yang sangat berat untukmu, Hun-ah." ujar Chanyeol simpati.

"Ya. Amat sangat berat." Sehun tersenyum masam. "Terkadang aku iri denganmu, hyung. Kau selalu terlihat kompak dan mesra dengan Baekhyun hyung."

"Tidak selamanya mesra," bantah Chanyeol sambil melahap muffin-nya. "Baekhyun anak yang keras kepala. Cukup sulit untuk membujuknya jika dia sedang marah."

"Tapi setidaknya, kekasihmu itu bukan seorang pengedar narkoba yang selalu diburu oleh polisi." Sehun bergumam pelan hingga membuat Chanyeol nyaris tidak mendengarnya.

"Walaupun begitu, tapi aku yakin jika Kai itu pria yang baik." ujar Chanyeol sungguh-sungguh. "Buktinya dia tidak pernah memakai barang itu sampai detik ini. Iya, kan?"

"Ya," Sehun menengadahkan kepalanya dan tersenyum tipis pada Chanyeol. "Setidaknya aku masih bisa bernafas lega karena hal itu. Terima kasih, hyung."

"Tidak masalah. Kalau kau punya masalah dan membutuhkan seorang teman untuk bercerita, kau bisa menghubungiku kapanpun."

Sehun hanya membalas senyuman Chanyeol dan memilih untuk mengganti topik pembicaraan yang lebih ringan. Chanyeol pada dasarnya adalah seorang pemuda supel yang sangat Sehun sukai sebagai teman bercerita. Mereka saling mengenal satu sama lain sejak tiga bulan lalu melalui Baekhyun yang mengenalkan mereka berdua.

Baekhyun sendiri adalah kakak kelas Sehun sewaktu SMU, dan sekarang ia pun kembali seniornya di universitas yang sama. Baekhyun tinggal di dekat rumah orangtua Sehun, dan keduanya telah saling mengenal sejak mereka masih duduk di bangku sekolah dasar. Baekhyun adalah tipikal seorang pemuda yang cerewet dan terkenal sering memberikan komentar-komentar pedas untuk lawan bicaranya, tapi bagi Sehun, Baekhyun adalah tipikal seorang kakak yang baik dan penuh perhatian.

Sehun dan Chanyeol terlihat begitu asyik membahas berbagai macam topik yang menarik untuk diperbincangkan. Sehun memesan secangkir minuman lagi, dan mereka pun kembali mengobrol sambil sesekali tertawa kecil saat membahas tentang ketakutan Baekhyun dengan tempat-tempat tinggi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ini barang yang kau mau." ujar Kai seraya menyerahkan sebuah bungkusan pada Zitao yang tengah mengemudikan mobilnya.

Zitao melirik ke arah bungkusan yang diulurkan oleh Kai dan menyeringai senang. "Masukkan barang itu ke dalam dashboard." perintahnya.

Kai pun menurutinya dan segera memasukkan bungkusan yang ia bawa ke dalam dashboard. Ia lalu menoleh ke arah Zitao dan berkata, "Tidak adakah uang tambahan untukku?"

"Ya! Uang tambahan apa lagi? Aku sudah memberikan bayaran yang mahal kemarin lusa." Zitao menatap Kai malas dan kembali memfokuskan pandangannya ke arah depan.

"Hei, santai saja bung. Aku hanya bercanda." Kai menepuk pundak Zitao dan tertawa.

"Ya, ya, ya." sahut Zitao dengan nada yang ia buat-buat. "Di mana aku harus menurunkanmu?"

"Di persimpangan depan," sahut Kai yang saat ini tengah mengecek ponselnya. "Aku memarkir mobilku di dekat stasiun kereta bawah tanah."

Zitao mengangguk paham dan segera mengemudikan mobilnya ke arah yang diinginkan oleh Kai. Tidak membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama untuk mencapai tempat itu, hanya sekitar delapan menit dengan kecepatan sedang. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, Kai pun segera turun dari mobil mewah Zitao dan melanjutkan langkahnya dengan berjalan kaki.

Belum seperempat jalan ia melangkah, namun tiba-tiba ia kembali menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat figure seorang lelaki bertubuh jangkung yang begitu dikenalnya. Lelaki itu kini tampak melangkah dari arah yang berlawanan dari Kai, dan ia tidak sendirian. Ada seorang lelaki lain yang bertubuh lebih tinggi yang juga ikut menemani langkahnya. Mereka terlihat begitu akrab satu sama lain, dan Kai tidak suka melihatnya.

"Sehun," gumam Kai tanpa sekalipun memutuskan pandangannya. "Siapa pria yang bersamanya?"

Sebenarnya Kai masih ingin tetap mengawasi pergerakan Sehun dan pria asing itu, tapi emosinya meledak saat itu juga ketika lelaki itu merangkul pundak kekasihnya seolah tanpa beban. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, ia pun kembali membuka langkahnya menghampiri Sehun dengan matanya yang diliputi oleh api kecemburuan. Dengan kasar ia menjauhkan tangan itu dari pundak kekasihnya dan segera menarik Sehun untuk mendekat ke arahnya.

"Ka-Kai?" gumam Sehun yang terkejut dengan kehadiran Kai secara tiba-tiba.

"Berani-beraninya kau menyentuh kekasihku," Kai menggeram emosi seraya mencengkeram kerah kemeja sang lelaki asing yang tak lain adalah Chanyeol. "Siapa kau sebenarnya, hah?!"

"Woahh, tenanglah bung. Aku tidak ada hubungan apapun dengan kekasihmu." ungkap Chanyeol jujur.

"Jangan bohong!" raung Kai marah.

"Kai, lepaskan dia. Dia tidak bersalah." sahut Sehun yang berusaha menjadi penengah.

"Tidak bersalah?" tanya Kai tak percaya. "Dibelakangku kau berduaan dengannya, saling berangkulan, dan kau bilang dia tidak bersalah?! Persetan!" Kai berbalik menatap Chanyeol dan melayangkan sebuah pukulan yang cukup kuat di rahang Chanyeol hingga membuat lelaki itu jatuh tersungkur.

"Kai! Cukup!" pekik Sehun tanpa sadar.

Dan hal itu rupanya membuat Kai semakin naik pitam. Ia menelusupkan sebelah tangannya ke dalam saku celana jeans-nya dan mengeluarkan sebuah handgun, senjata api yang ia beli enam bulan lalu untuk berjaga-jaga jika suatu saat ia harus berurusan dengan pihak kepolisian.

Ia mengangkat handgun itu ke udara dan menodongkannya tepat di depan Sehun yang terlihat kehabisan kata-kata. Pekikkan tertahan dari sekumpulan orang-orang yang memadati trotoar pun tak membuat Kai terlihat gentar. Emosi dan rasa cemburu yang begitu besar benar-benar membuatnya kehilangan kendali, bahkan saat menghadapi kekasihnya sendiri.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_What do you expect me to do?_**

**_If you're playing me for a fool,_**

**_I will lose my cool,_**

**_And reach for my fire arm._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

"Ka-Kai, kita bisa membicarakan hal ini baik-baik." ujar Sehun yang berusaha untuk tetap terlihat tenang. Tapi ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan ketakutannya, dan hal itu tercermin dari suaranya yang bergetar. "Aku bisa menjelaskannya padamu. Kumohon, Kai..."

"Apa lagi yang harus dijelaskan? Ini semua sudah terlihat jelas di mataku," desis Kai geram, matanya menatap tajam pada mata Sehun. "Kau bilang kau mencintaiku. Tapi apa?! Diam-diam kau berkencan dengan laki-laki lain dan―"

"Kami tidak berkencan!" bantah Chanyeol tegas.

"Oh, berani mengelak kau rupanya?" Kai mendecih dan berbalik menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan yang mengintimidasi.

"Aku sama sekali tidak mengelak. Aku mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya. Jadi sekarang lebih baik kau jauhkan senjata itu dari Sehun sebelum kau melukainya, atau kau sendiri yang akan menyesal nantinya."

"Diam kau, brengsek!" Kai kembali menerjang tubuh jangkung Chanyeol dan melayangkan sebuah tendangan yang cukup keras di bagian perut lelaki setelah sebelumnya ia berhasil membuat Chanyeol kembali jatuh tersungkur karena pukulan di bagian belakang kepalanya dengan gagang handgun yang Kai bawa.

Chanyeol mendesis menahan perih seraya memegangi perutnya dan menatap tajam ke arah Kai. "Kau yang memintaku untuk bermain kasar, Kai." Chanyeol kemudian bangkit berdiri dan berbalik menyerangnya.

Sebuah pukulan yang dilayangkan oleh Chanyeol dengan mudah ditangkis oleh Kai. Ia menghindar ke arah kiri seraya tersenyum mengejek pada Chanyeol yang mencoba memukulnya seperti orang mabuk. Tidak bertenaga, dan tidak terfokus. Kai baru saja hendak menyerang balik pada Chanyeol, tapi Sehun mencegahnya.

"Cukup, Kai." pinta Sehun putus asa.

"Jangan ikut campur." sahut Kai datar seraya menepis tangan Sehun yang mencengkeram lengannya.

Kai baru saja hendak membalikkan tubuhnya, tapi Chanyeol sudah lebih dulu membuatnya tersungkur ke belakang karena sebuah pukulan di rahangnya. Sebuah suara letusan dari handgun yang ia bawa membuat tubuhnya terasa kaku seiring terdengarnya jeritan dari para wanita yang ada di area itu. Matanya membulat sempurna saat dilihatnya tubuh Sehun jatuh terkulai di atas dinginnya trotoar. Pandangan matanya terlihat hampa dan cairan berwarna merah pekat mengalir dengan deras dari bagian dada kirinya yang kini dihiasi oleh sebuah lubang kecil.

"Se-Sehun," panggil Kai parau. Ia menangkupkan wajah Sehun yang terlihat hampa dan mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhnya. "Bangun, Sehun-ah. Kumohon, bangunlah.."

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Oh, mama, mama, mama..._**

**_I just shot a man down,_**

**_In central station,_**

**_In front of a big old crowd..._**

**_Oh why, oh why?!_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

"Kau membunuhnya." bisik Chanyeol nanar. "Kau membunuh sahabatku!"

Chanyeol menarik tubuh Kai untuk berdiri menghadapnya, tapi suara letusan yang memekakkan telinga itu kembali menghasilkan jeritan pilu dari para pejalan kaki yang mengerubungi tempat itu. Sebuah peluru kembali bersarang di tubuh Chanyeol yang kini melepaskan cengkeramannya pada tubuh Kai. Tubuhnya sempat goyah selama beberapa saat, tapi akhirnya ikut terkulai lemah di atas trotoar, tak jauh dari tubuh Sehun yang sudah tidak bernyawa.

Kai menatap kedua jasad pria di hadapannya sambil mencengkeram kepalanya dan menggeleng frustasi, tidak tahu apa yang telah ia lakukan pada dua pria yang mungkin memang tidak bersalah. Semua orang kini beralih memandang Kai dengan tatapan yang mengintimidasi. Beberapa orang pria dewasa sempat ingin melumpuhkan Kai dan merebut senjatanya, tapi lelaki berkulit tan itu telah lebih dulu menghindar dan berlari menjauh dari tempat itu.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_I didn't mean to lay him down,_**

**_But it's too late to turn back now._**

**_Don't know what I was thinking,_**

**_Now he's no longer living,_**

**_So I'm 'bout to leave town._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Sepasang tungkai jenjang itu kembali terayun dengan cepat. Tubuh jangkungnya menerobos sekumpulan orang yang berdiri memadati trotoar, mengerubungi tubuh dua pria yang terkapar tak berdaya. Darah menggenangi trotoar layaknya sebuah anak sungai berwarna merah pekat yang mengalir di atas bebatuan. Anak-anak kecil yang tak sengaja melintasi kawasan itu menjerit dan berlari ketakutan saat sepasang mata mereka menatap sepasang lelaki tidak bersalah yang menjadi korban keberingasan dari sang lelaki berkulit tan yang kini berlari menjauh.

Jantungnya berdegup dengan tempo yang terlampau cepat, seolah bisa saja organ vital yang bersembunyi di dada kirinya mendobrak keluar. Keringat dinginnya mengucur dengan deras, membuat sebelah tangannya yang masih menggenggam sebuah handgun menjadi kebas dan licin.

Ketika ia sampai di sebuah persimpangan, ia menemukan sebuah mobil sedan yang diparkir di pinggir jalan, mobilnya. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama ataupun sekedar menoleh ke arah belakang, lelaki itu pun segera masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Ia melemparkan handgun miliknya ke bangku penumpang yang ada di sebelahnya, lalu melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Kedua tangannya yang gemetar berusaha untuk tetap memegang kendali penuh pada kemudinya. Setitik air bening yang mendesak keluar dari sudut matanya pun akhirnya jatuh membasahi pipi tirusnya, seiring dengan sumpah serapah, dan berbagai kata-kata kotor lainnya untuk menghujat dirinya sendiri yang telah kehilangan kendali hingga melukai seseorang yang ia cintai dan juga seorang pria lain yang bahkan tidak ia ketahui namanya. Kepalan tangannya ia bentur-benturkan pada kemudi untuk sekedar meluapkan emosinya, bersamaan dengan semakin kerasnya isakan yang keluar dari celah bibirnya. Ia menyesali perbuatannya, tapi ia tahu tidak ada hal lain yang bisa ia lakukan selain menyelinap pergi meninggalkan kota ini sebelum sederet polisi memasukkannya ke balik jeruji besi.

Di tengah isak, ia hanya mampu berbisik, "Maafkan aku, Sehun-ah."

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_I didn't mean to end his life,_**

**_I know it wasn't right._**

**_I can't even sleep at night,_**

**_Can't get it off my mind,_**

**_I need to get out of sight,_**

**_Before I end up behind bars..._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**++_FIN_++**

* * *

**Saya tahu ini jelek, **

**Saya tahu ini random, **

**Dan saya juga tahu kalau ini tidak layak untuk dibaca. **

**Tapi tidak ada salahnya kan jika saya ingin meminta sedekah review dari anda sekalian―para pembaca―yang telah membaca fiksi ini hingga akhir? **

**Saya menerima kritik, saran, dan flame. **

**Tapi dimohon dengan teramat sangat untuk tidak mem-bash karakter yang saya pakai di dalam ff ini. **

**Saya mohon maaf jika saya telah memberikan image yang buruk dari idola anda di dalam ff ini. **

**Tapi kembali lagi, ini hanyalah fiksi, bukan bermaksud untuk mencemarkan nama baik siapa pun. :)**

**Terima kasih sudah berkunjung~ (/\)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**20 Januari 2014**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**©Aul_Ondubu**


End file.
